


A Change of Seasons

by IllyasJames



Series: Curiosity takes a Guardian [7]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, First Kiss, Heartache, Last Kiss, M/M, Magic Shop, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, Talking Animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 07:09:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11778030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: The summer has come to an end. Yuuri prepares for his final year in college and his goodbye to Victor.





	A Change of Seasons

**Author's Note:**

> Day 223 of my 365FF Challenge
> 
> Yep. This is the halfway mark, and after this the story will get a bit dark at some points. But if you know me, you know the drill. It's a short one but necessary. :}
> 
> As always I sent you off to enjoy the work by reminding that [ my tumblr ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/) is always available if you feel the need to sent me an ask or start a conversation over messages.  
> Seriously. I love receiving them. And I do my best to always answer. :}
> 
> Small service announcement;  
> A more pressing issue, however, is Update Demands. I've gotten a couple of comments about this and, please, I am begging you, don't do the thing. I know you're excited; hell, I'm excited about seeing the next chapter/sequel too, I love the enthusiasm you guys have! However, I am also a person who suffers from anxiety and that makes it hard to write, especially when I feel like I'm being pressured. I will get blocked and there will be no updates if this happens. Not because I'm being mean, but I genuinely just don't handle it well.  
> So please respect me, and try your best to not come of as rude in your enthusiasm.  
> Thank you. :}

He checks his phone again. Sure enough the message Phichit sent him that afternoon was still there. He can't believe they had both forgotten the Photography club's long weekend get together. So now he's going to be all alone in their dorm room for the very last weekend of the summer holiday. Which is a bummer as he has a feeling he might really would need Phichit here after tonight. The shop is going to be mad as hell this weekend with the end of summer festival, and he'll be running around to be all good for classes Monday, so tonight is the last night he and Victor will have. 

Yuuri sighs, why had he agreed to this. Oh right, because Makka had talked him into it. And he only not called it off every single time they would meet because Makka kept telling him to not do so. Yet this afternoon even the guardian pet resigned to the part that Yuuri had kept his word. Victor had gotten all of his summer. Sometimes getting even more time than Yuuri had to give. He looks around his room. He should get a box for all the mementos. Once he comes home he might not be able to look at them right. 

He takes out one of his bigger suitcases and puts in most of the plushies and trinkets. He'll leave the photo on his desk, trying to convince himself it's because he looks nice in it. Once he's done that he feels like crying though. His room looks so empty like this, and he spends twice as much time to put everything back. Monday will be early enough for this. 

Getting to their preferred rendezvous spot in time is a bit harder when you want to dress the best you can. Victor texted him that the location for tonight is a surprise, so Yuuri hopes he's at least not dressed too casual. Which he fears he is when he lays one look on Victor's attire. Not that the car he's standing next to isn't something else to tell him he might be too casual after all, it's a black limo with driver. 

"You should have told me it was going to be this classy, I would have dressed up some more." He gives Victor a quick hug, which is still as intimate as they've been so far or could ever be. "Now I'll feel out of place." 

Victor smiles down at him, with a longing in his eyes Yuuri knows is in his as well. If only it was safe he'd take Victor back to his room and forget about any other plans. When the blush on the man's cheeks flare up, Yuuri fears he might have said it out loud. That is till Victor quickly opens the car door to usher him in.

"No need to be. It is far more likely I overdressed than that you are underdressed," there is a small hesitation. "but is is our last date before summer is truly over and well, I wanted it to be special." Yuuri puts his hand against Victor's cheek.

"Anything with you is special. There's no need to dress up just because tonight's the last night. Let's just enjoy it." He pulls his hand back and gets into the car.

They drive in relative silence, only exchanging small bits of information over what happened in the four hours they hadn't seen each other. They both chuckle at Yura being slobbered by Makka after he slipped over something a person had spilled. They both know the kid has started to dislike the dog less and less, but even Yuuri doubts that Victor knows why. But he promised not to tell, and he has always been good on his word. 

When they stop Victor insists on helping Yuuri out of the car properly and he indulges the man, only to come to a clean stop when he sees where they are. He had seen the announcements all over the campus dance department before summer even started, but as tickets were expensive and he hated those back row seats that made him need help to see the stage, he just gave up on hoping to see the performance. And now they were here. Midsummer Night's Dream. His favorite piece. Which he may have told Victor about a hundred times during the summer. He looks at the man, who is looking at him in anticipation. 

Yuuri knows it is foolish but he does the one thing he believes is right. He quickly pecks Victor's lips before taking the man's hand and drags him into the theater. 

Victor doesn't even try to resist, as the rush of joy he's feeling from a simple peck makes him practically giddy. Or really giddy as people are looking at them. 

He is super happy he managed to get some seats for tonight's show. Milla and Georgi had told him to use his powers, but those had become really flaky over the summer and he rather not make the whole theater suffer from one of his malfunctions, so he had called in some favors. And even if this peck is all he will get it makes it worthwhile. 

The seats aren't the best in the place but they give them a good view of the stage, not that Victor ends up seeing a lot of the show, with Yuuri's face lighting up every time he sees something he loves. When the show ends, they are among the people that applaud the longest, and Victor takes Yuuri out for a small drink afterwards. Just a single glass, as neither of them has to drive that night. 

Poorly time stops for no one, even if, like Victor you know of several spells to slow it down, so in the end they have to go back home. They will have to say goodbye. Both are not looking forward to it, Yuuri knows it's necessary, Victor has all but given up on Yuuri asking for more. He never did get to make him tell him why he was only allowed one summer, he never got all of Yuuri's trust. And it hurts. So when they arrive at the dorm he tries one last time. Grabbing Yuuri's hands in his.

"Yuuri, we don't have to end it like this. There has to be some way we can make our timetables work, after all so many other's can do it why not us. I know we have a lot more in common than you are willing to let me believe." If telling Yuuri he knows he's a magi is what it takes, Victor will use that knowledge. Yuuri just doesn't look even the least bit amazed, which surprises Victor. Yuuri smiles at him with a sigh.

"I know you knew. Makka told me that first day I took them out for a walk. I knew it when I agreed for the summer. But it changes nothing." His body sags and his eyes look immensely sad. "Even if I came out as magi, there was no way you could keep me. A fate worse than death awaits me there, one even you would be impossible to save me from." 

Yuuri pulls his hands from Victors grip. He takes a step away but hesitates, looking back at Victor with heartbreak and longing in his eyes. Victor understands that Yuuri likes him maybe as much as he likes Yuuri. So why is he giving up, who gave him the right to be the only one to decide. Who gave him the right to believe he wouldn't fight with all his power for Yuuri. 

"You are selfish." he sees the shock on Yuuri's face, then the resolve about Victor's outburst. "You make all these decisions over us, not letting me decide for my own. You say I wouldn't be able to save you, but you aren't even going to allow me to know what it is about. Maybe I can very well save you, maybe I do have that ability." Yuuri shakes his head.

"I am selfish. I have been told that I should be many times growing up. That I should chuck destiny and be selfish. I hurt my parents by being selfish but they supported me, maybe even understood." he turns back to look at Victor. "but if I tell you, I will condemn myself and I can't, I really can't. I do not want to have anything to do with magi. When I fulfill my part of the deal it is forever beyond my grip." 

Victor is shocked. He could not have heard that right. "You aren't just living as a non-magi. You are actively giving up your ability to our world. Why?" Yuuri sighs.

"That is the one answer I can't give you." he lifts his hand as if to touch Victor but drops it. "I can see why you got paired with Laiha though. She would have fitted you well if she hadn't married Benson." He slams his lips together when he realizes what he just said. That is information he should not have had and definitely not have told Victor. 

"You know the name of my former betrothed, even though the knowledge of me being betrothed once was not common knowledge. How?" Victor's voice sounds stern and cold. Understandably so. Yuuri feels like he's being dissected under the man's stare. 

"We had a mutual friend who's mother worked as an assistant to one of the members of the assessments. They had looked at the papers to see and told her." he sighs. "Laiha used that knowledge to get her year in the non-magi world as you had gotten such a name to yourself already that she felt less than worthy. She and Benson though, I was at their wedding, it was Destiny." he looks down at his shaking hands the moment Victor pinches his eyes for a second. "They helped me. Instead of getting them a present they helped me. Benson knows nothing of magi, but he knew enough of my situation to help me get out." 

That is when it clicks for Victor. Yuuri isn't running from a what, he's running from a who, and by the looks of it he had very good reason to do so. A fate worse than death, in case of a who, there is only one option. Which also makes it so very obvious why Yuuri refused any intimacy, why he would never agree to it. 

"I'm not like that person. I'm glad she found one that was right for her, but I am not a bad person. You are safe with me." His breathing hitches when he sees the thick tears run down Yuuri's cheeks. 

"But you are not safe with me. He's done horrid things and if anyone finds out where I am over there..." Yuuri shakes his head. "I can't risk it. I had to cut all ties. This was a mistake. Please don't ask for more." Yuuri sobs. "Let me go Victor. Find somebody that can make you happy. You deserve all the happiness in the world." 

At that Yuuri turns around intent to run away, except Victor grabs his arm and pulls him in an embrace. "Let me have tonight. Lett me give you a true memory of my love and when morning breaks I'll leave. When morning breaks we call it the end of summer." 

Yuuri knows he shouldn't, he knows he should refuse and tell Victor to get in the car and leave, but Victor is right he is selfish and this is something he dearly wants. So instead he nods against Victor's shoulder and he can feel the man give a sign to the driver to leave. After the sound of the car is no longer to be heard he takes Victor's hand and takes him to his apartment and into his room. 

Neither are able to hold their tears through the night, taking from each other more than they maybe should. Yuuri giving up something he maybe should have told Victor he still had, Victor wished he had been able to return that gift. 

But as promised, when the night starts to turn into the day, Victor slips from the bed, dresses himself and leaves the room after placing one final kiss on Yuuri's sleeping brow. Walking to his home feeling bits of his heart shatter on the ground with every step. When he enters the house Milla is in the process of bouncing down the stairs. At first she wants to say something about him being out all night but one look at his face makes her run over, put an arm around his shoulders and help him upstairs and into his bed. She calls Georgi who is startled to see the mess that is Victor. 

In the end they tell people who visit the shop that week that he came down with the flu and is sitting it out at home. Both hope he can come back from it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this
> 
> All comments are greatly appreciated, even one as little as a smiley. :}


End file.
